Masquerade
Masquerade is a Bakugan original character. He is one of the main antagonists of the original battle brawlers series. He is a Darkus Brawler. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Masquerade first appeared as one of the main antagonists of the Battle Brawlers series. He was a mysterious masked man who went around with his Darkus Reaper banishing kids Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his signature card, the Doom Card. He also had special powers given to him by the SIlent Core that allowed him to teleport anywhere. Over time he became more of a central villain as opposed to the generic bully he originally came across to be. During a brawl with Dan, he introduced his new Bakugan, Darkus Hydranoid, and banished his own Reaper to the Doom Dimension in order to power up Hydranoid who later evolved twice. As the series progressed he gained followers such as Jenny, Jewels, Klaus, Komba, Julio, Billy, and Chan Lee. After a final showdown against Dan, he became weak and revealed himself to actually be Alice who had no idea she was turning into Masquerade every so often. As he faded away, Masquerade left his Alpha Hydranoid to Alice. Bakugan: *Darkus Reaper (Former Guardian) *Darkus Hydranoid > Dual Hydranoid > Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian) Bakugan Tales Masquerade is a character in the fan-fiction/role-play Bakugan Tales and one of the two main antagonists of the series. His only change in appearence his his clothing and that he is taller. His powers of the Silent Core are more extinsive than first appeared as he is capable of doing just about anything. He is a Darkus brawler, but uses just about every attribute. Having reawoken within Alice claimng that he merely sealed himself away to recooperate before, he makes Alice's two children, Seiki and Hoshi, collect specific Bakugan for him so that he may evolve his Hydranoid once more. After collecting the requested Bakugan, Seiki and Hoshi turn against Masquerade and fight him alongside Valentin in order to save their mother. During a great battle between the four of them, Hoshi manages to lock Masquerade away deep inside Alice, freeing her. The newly evolved Nova Hydranoid is then taken off to a prison on New Vestroia. Two years later, after the Order of Shadows causes a massive explosion that seperates the new group of brawlers, Alice is sucked into the Doom Dimension where Masquerade is released and allowed to take over Alice's body once again. Guided by a Darkus Red Skull that is under Hydranoid's influence, Masquerade frees Nova Hydranoid and sets off to conquor the worlds once more. This time, however, he captures anyone he deems an enemy, brawler or Order member, and transforms them into a Bakugan that is enslaved to work for him. He uses his powers of the Silent Core to seperate himself from Alice, capturing her in Bakugan form as well. Masquerade remains hidden for the msot part after capturing Alice. He secretly captures Kurai, Karli, Teion, Yasai, Haden, Wiseman, and Hydron before revealing himself. However, he keeps a hood over his head, hiding his identity, before truly revealing his face. He then captures Volt, Lync, Mylene, Shadow, and Seiki. Aaron and Kamron set off to free their friends and end up face-to-face with Masquerade. Just barely winning the brawl, they manage to take Seiki back without Masquerade noticing. During an climactic battle, Masquerade is stripped of his powers by Seiki and Hoshi and banished to the Doom Dimension as well as having his Bakugan taken from him. His original partner, Reaper is never mentioned in Bakugan Tales, but Alpha Hydranoid acts as his guardian and is evolved into Nova Hydranoid. Upon reawakening the second time, he takes Alice's Darkus Dio Sivac, Gigan Towles, and Killer Volca as well as adding Darkus Red Skull to his team. He has added his captives (Alice, Seiki, Kurai, Karli, Yasai, Teion, Haden, Wiseman, Lync, Volt, Mylene, Shadow, and Hydron) to his team as well. After a run-in with Aaron and Kamron, he loses Seiki to them. Dio Sivac, Gigan Towles, Killer Volca, and Red Skull are later lost to Seiki, Hoshi, Aaron, Kamron, and Valentin after they were left to guard Masquerade from the very people who take them. Masquerade loses all of his Bakugan in a brawl against Seiki, Hoshi, Aaron, Kamron, and Valentin. Many of which are sent to the Doom Dimension. Bakugan: *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid > Nova Hydranoid (Former Guardian) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Formerly, Taken from Alice) *Darkus Gigan Towles (Formerly, Taken from Alice) *Darkus Killer Volca (Formerly, Taken from Alice) *Darkus Red Skull (Formerly) *Darkus Alice (Formerly) *Pyrus Haden (Formerly) *Darkus Wiseman (Formerly) *Aquos Seiki (Formerly) *Darkus Kurai (Formerly) *Haos Karli (Formerly) *Subterra Yasai (Formerly) *Ventus Teion (Formerly) *Ventus Lync (Formerly) *Subterra Hydron (Formerly) *Aquos Mylene (Formerly) *Darkus Shadow (Formerly) *Haos Volt (Formerly) Category:Darkus Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Antagonist Category:Canon Characters Category:Bakugan Tales